


Words Left Unspoken

by levis_taller_than_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levis_taller_than_me/pseuds/levis_taller_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys,<br/>This is just a little one shot thing I did today when I needed to vent. I promise more chapter stories are on the way; I'm still getting used to college and having two hours worth of homework a night. But thanks for reading!!! Check out Levis-taller-than-me.tumblr.com to send me some writing prompts!!!!<br/>Thanks a bunch.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Words Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is just a little one shot thing I did today when I needed to vent. I promise more chapter stories are on the way; I'm still getting used to college and having two hours worth of homework a night. But thanks for reading!!! Check out Levis-taller-than-me.tumblr.com to send me some writing prompts!!!!  
> Thanks a bunch.

It was a long walk, but Levi didn't complain. The wind easily went through his jacket and shirt, and he felt as if his bones were rattling, but he didn't stop. He clutched the flowers he had hand picked just an hour before, wondering if Erwin would like them or not. Erwin had never stated which flowers he liked, and the more Levi thought about it the more he realized Erwin had only once told him he liked "nature", not specifically flowers. Levi suddenly felt anxious.

Levi continued his journey, wondering if the dark clouds overhead would pass or not. As he shivered, Levi hoped it would rain.

He hoped it would rain the same reason he had picked the flowers that were in his trembling hand. The flowers had had thorns, sharp ones that stung Levi's fingers and palms, but Levi picked them anyway. He deserved to be in pain. Levi deserved every ounce of pain and suffering the world had to offer him for what he had let happen to Erwin. 

Levi felt the first raindrop on his scalp when he finally made it to his destination. Levi was exhausted and freezing and his palm was bleeding from the thorns, but he had made it to Erwin. He did not expect Erwin to forgive him. Levi just wanted him to know he was sorry.

"I was always bad with words," Levi mumbled, his head down. It had begun to rain harder, and Levi was thankful - a tear fell from the corner of his eye, but was camouflaged by the drops of water falling from the black clouds overhead. 

Levi wasn't sure how long he stood before Erwin, but his knees wobbled and his clothes were soaked within a matter of minutes. His gentle tears escalated to sobs, but no matter how hard he tried Levi couldn't stop. 

Levi's knees buckled and he fell onto them, finally dropping the roses. After a few minutes, Levi's breathing returned to normal and he shakily stood.

"I'm sorry," Levi said curtly, trying not to let his voice crack. "I love you, and I should have told you that. You probably don't believe me after...there was a lot I should have told you, and I'm sorry."

Levi sighed, trying to ignoring the swelling pain in his chest. He knew apologizing was no good, and no matter how many flowers he picked or how much he suffered was going to make things right again. 

After another minute or so, Levi bent down to rearrange the roses. The rain had let up but was still going, and Levi knew he had a long walk ahead of him. He kissed Erwin's tombstone and began walking home, wondering - stupidly, he knew - if Erwin did or ever could forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this work to be uploaded, shared, or copied without my consent.


End file.
